This invention relates to a flexible disk drive, in particular, to a front shutter attaching structure for rotatably attaching a front shutter to a loading slot of the flexible disk drive.
As well known, a flexible disk drive (hereinafter simply called FDD) is an apparatus for carrying out data recording and reproducing operations to and from a disk-shaped magnetic recording medium of a flexible disk (hereinafter simply called FD) loaded thereinto. The FDD is widely used for an external memory apparatus of an electronic information apparatus such as a personal computer.
Generally, the FDD of this type provides a front shutter for a loading slot into which the FD is inserted. The front shutter is located at the inside of the loading slot and always pressed by a torsion spring against the loading slot. The front shutter is opened inside by insertion of the FD against pressing force of the torsion spring.
In a related front shutter attaching structure for attaching the front shutter to the loading slot of the FDD, the front shutter has a pair of coaxial pivots formed at both ends thereof. The FDD comprises a frame with side plates in which holes for receiving the coaxial pivots are formed. The tip parts of the coaxial pivots are merely inserted into the holes of the side plates so that the front shutter can rotate against the frame.
The related front shutter attaching structure has a problem that a door member of the front shutter is easily bent by improper insertion of the FD and thereby the front shutter is detached from the frame.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a front shutter attaching structure capable of preventing a front shutter from coming off from a frame of an FDD without relatively large-scale structure modification and an increase of parts.
Other object of this invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to an aspect of this invention, a front shutter attaching structure is for attaching a front shutter to a main frame of an FDD. The front shutter has a door member and a pair of pivots projecting from both sides of the door member. The main frame has holes for receiving said pivots. The front shutter attaching structure comprises flanges formed on peripheral surfaces of the pivots. Restrictive members are fixed against the main frame to restrict movement of the flanges in directions along the pivots.
According to another aspect of this invention, a front shutter attaching structure is for attaching a front shutter to a main frame of an FDD. The front shutter has a door member for closing an FD loading slot of the FDD and a pair of pivots projecting from both sides of an edge of the door member. The main frame has side plates opposed to each other and having holes for receiving the pivots. The front shutter attaching structure comprises flanges formed on the pivots at a distance from tips of the pivots. Restrictive members restrict movement of the flanges in directions along the pivots at base sides of the pivots in a case where the tips of the pivots are inserted in the holes of the side plates of the main frame.